Leafy and the Poke-Beast
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: In a world where people treat Pokemon as only slaves, a girl lives with her father. When her father does not come home from his trip, Leaf must go out alone and find him. She discovers herself in a terrible situation. In order to save her father, she must become the prisoner to some Poke-Beast in an enchanted castle with talking Pokemon that act like servants. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:I do not own Pokemon or Disney's Beauty and the Beast**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land in the Pokemon world, there lived a prince in a shining castle. The Prince had everything he could want, a big shining castle, beautiful women that would answer to his beck and call, plenty of both Pokemon and human servants, and anything else he could want. But even with all of this, his heart was cold. He never truly loved anything or anyone and he cared for only himself. _

_One cold, winter night, an old woman came up to his castle..._

"What do you want?" the arrogant prince looked out at the person who had come to his door. He had just been about to receive more gifts from his servants, and he did not appreciate being disturbed.

"Please sir, I am only a poor beggar and am need of shelter from this bitter cold," he looked down at the woman and saw how ugly and crippled she was. He couldn't help but turn up his nose and think of the other pretty women inside.

"What would you give me in return?"

"I only have this simple, beautiful rose." the old woman lifted a rose from her rags.

"Why would I except that!" He laughed, "I have plenty of beautiful women inside and that rose is worthless. Go away!" he turned to return inside, having thought he sent the old woman away.

As his back was turned, the old woman's haggled appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

"You are a cold-hearted prince," the prince turned around in fear at her voice and took her in.

"I-i am so sorry, please forgive me." he knelt down at her feet.

"I have seen that there is no real love in your heart, for that you must be punished." she lifted her wand and pointed it at the cowering prince.

"An enchantment will be placed on you and the castle, you will become a hideous beast." the enchantment started to take its hold. Those not of the castle staff (mostly the women) ran out and away in fear. The Prince's form started to shift and transform.

"This rose is enchanted, it will bloom until your twenty first birthday. Before the rose's last petal falls, you must learn to love another and earn her love in return. If you do then the spell will be broken. If you do not, then you will be doomed to remain a beast for all time." the Enchantress disappeared.

The former-prince now Beast was ashamed of his form and locked himself up in the castle. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Beast?

* * *

**Author's Note, this will be the first of many Pokemon Fairy tales retelling I have planned. Please read and review as I post more. Oh, and give me more ideas for fairy tales and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa, I am on my way into the town!" I heard him grunt in response from somewhere in the cottage. I grabbed the book I had borrowed and placed it in a basket, and walked outside and onto the road that lead to the town.

From a distance, I saw how small the town was. Nothing ever seemed to change around here. I was always going to be stuck here, in a place I did not want to be.

I mean the town is nice and all, but they are rather boring and they don't treat women or Pokemon right.

"Come on you lazy beast, get up!" the baker kicked a tired looking Watchog, and then saw me, "Good morning Leaf! Where are you off to today?" I smiled in greeting, a little nervous about his sudden change in attitude.

"Uh-um, the bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre.."

"That's nice," he looked down at the Watchog, "Get those baguettes, you lazy thing!" he kicked at the Watchog again. I realized that he wasn't focused on anything I said, so I just continued on my way.

The town square was just filling up with the normal morning routine. Every day is just the same as the day before, and I didn't fit into it.

I have heard what they say about me when they think I can not hear them.

"That girl is strange, no question! Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"

"Her head is always up in some cloud!"

"No denying she's a funny girl that Leaf!"

How am I a funny girl just because I read? I weaved through the crowd and eventually jumped onto the back of a passing wagon. The normal bustle of the town went on around me.

"I need six eggs!" a woman that had many little children begged the man.

"That's too expensive!" they had this argument every day, and it always ended the same; the lady got her eggs for a cheaper price and promised to pay in full another day. Is this really what my life is coming to? Hearing the same conversations and promises for the rest of my life? There MUST be more to this provincial life!

I saw my destination, the Bookshop. I hopped off the wagon and walked into the shop.

_*Ring*_

The bell above the door rang as I pushed open the door.

"Ah, Leaf!" the friendly, old Bookseller greeted me.

"Good morning sir, I've come to return the book I borrowed." I pet the curled up Skitty that lay contentedly on a chair. The Bookseller was different from most people, he didn't treat Pokemon as slaves, just friends or partners.

"You finished already?" he looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" I walked up to the huge bookshelf that lined the wall in excitement.

"Not sense yesterday!" he laughed at my excitement.

"Then I will just borrow..." I climbed up the ladder and scanned the shelves, "This one!" I pulled out a little blue covered book.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" he adjusted his glasses.

"Well it's my favorite!" I jumped off the ladder and spun around as I spoke my reasoning, "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" I handed him the book, and he looked at it in contemplation.

"Well if you like it all that much... Than it is your's."

"But Sir!"

"I insist!" he handed me the book.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much!" I walked out of the shop and immediately opened the book. As I walked, I heard people talking about me.

"There she goes, that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she is feeling well!" Are they talking about me?

"With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book!" Yep, me.

I walked over to a quiet fountain and sat. A man was trying to herd a group of unruly Mareep by. A few hopped up by me.

"Isn't this amazing!" I opened the book to one of them, it bleated happily at the attention I was giving. "This is my favorite part! You'll see!" It nodded in excitement.

"Here's where she meets Prince Charming! But she doesn't know that it is him until chapter three!" the Shepard came by.

"Come along you lazy sheep!" I smiled sadly at the Mareep as he hopped off and walked away dejectedly.

I got up and continued to walk. I heard more of what other said. Something about being pretty or whatever, and more about my strangeness because of how I treat Pokemon and read books.

A flock of Braviary flew overhead. A gunshot fired and one of the poor birds fell from the sky. I knew who that must be.

"Ah Leaf! Did you see my amazing shot?" I heard the man responsible call out to me.

I kept walking, with my head down and in my book, but it was pulled out from my hands.

"Gaston, can I please have my book back?" I held out my hand.

"How can you read this? It has no pictures?" Gaston held the book like it was a foreign object, but then again it just might be for him.

"Some people use their imaginations." I rolled my eyes.

"Leaf, it's about time that you got you head out of these books," he tossed my book into the mud, "and paid attention to more important things... Like me."

I knelt down and picked up the book, wiping mud off the cover with my apron.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Leaf," did this guy know what primeval meant? Gaston wrapped his arm around me, I tucked my book into my basket to be safe from anymore mud. "Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?"

Go over to the tavern and see all the poor Pokemon he has killed and hung up on walls? No, nope, never.

"Maybe some other time." I slipped under his arm. I felt someone staring at me, and when I turned I saw three of the many Gaston admirers glaring at me. Hey, it is not like I choose this!

"Please Gaston, I can't. I have to get home and help my father."

Gaston's little friend, Lefou burst out laughing, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help that he can get!" I heard Gaston laugh, but I just glared at Lefou.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Ha- Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston stifled a laugh, I started to turn around to glare at him. I see him dramatically hit Lefou on the head.

"He's not crazy, he's a genius!"

_***BOOM***_

I turned around and saw smoke rising up from my home. Gaston and Lefou burst out laughing. I ignore them and just run back home. Trying to get there as quickly as possible in order to make sure he is all right...


	3. Chapter 3

I shove open the door to my father's workshop, which is really just the basement.

"Papa?" as I opened it, smoke billowed out, causing me to cough.

"How did this even happen?" I heard my father coughing and when I looked through the smoke I saw him. First things first, I needed to get the smoke out of here.

I looked around and spotted a Pidgey out in a tree.

"Hi there." I stood bellow the tree and looked up, "Can you help me Pidgey? My father is in the basement and smoke is everywhere. It is coming out, but it is doing so slowly. Will you help me?" the bird peered down at me, studying me.

"Pidgey!" It cried and flew into the basement. A second later, all the smoke was blown out.

I walked into the now smoke free basement. I saw my father looking a little surprised and the proud Pidgey.

"Thank you," I smiled and reached down to stroke the Pidgey's head. It cooed in content before flying back outside.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"I am about to give up on this junk!" he tossed the sphere shaped object across the room, "I don't even understand why it blew up!"

"You always say that." I laughed.

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, and then you will get first prize at the fair and change the world."

"Hmmmph!" he grunted and crossed his arms.

"...and a world famous inventor." I smiled at him.

"You really believe that?"

"I always have." I said honestly. I did believe that when he finally perfected this new invention of his, he would accomplish everything he dreamed of, just like my mother always did before she died.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" he picked up the sphere thing again and started tinkering with it. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book!" I thought for a moment, "Papa, do you think I'm... odd?"

He looked up at me with a serious glint in his green eyes, "My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?!"

"Oh, I don't know... It's just that, I don't think that I fit in here." I sighed, "There is really no one I can talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!" I rolled my eyes at his suggestion.

"He's handsome alright," I admitted, "and rude and conceited and... Oh Papa! He's not for me!"

"Well don't you worry, cause this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us!" he held up his invention. A red and white ball. "I think that's done it! Now, let's give it a try."

He searched around the room for something. He still hadn't told me everything that his invention was supposed to do. Just that it would change the relationships between man and Pokemon.

"Hmm, maybe outside..." I trailed after him as he went outdoors. The Pidgey was sitting in the yard, looking a little tired.

"Ah, perfect!" my father walked right up to it, "Hello there again!" he greeted the Pidgey, then leaned in close whispering to it. The Pidgey first cocked his head confused, before eventually nodding.

"Pidgey!" it flew across to the other side of the yard, and landed. It looked determined. What was Papa's invention supposed to do?

"You ready?" he called, the bird nodded, "Alright then... Go Pokeball!"

I watched in amazement as he threw it at the Pidgey. I couldn't help but cringe and close my eyes right before it hit it, what if it exploded or did whatever it did to cause the smoke and explosion earlier?

I didn't open my eyes until I realized that everything was quiet. I opened my eyes hesitantly and looked at where the Pidgey had originally been, but it wasn't there any more, only the invention sat on the ground.

"It-it works!" Papa shouted.

"It does?" I asked confused, "What happened to the Pidgey?"

"See for yourself." he picked up the Pokeball and tossed it up. The ball opened up and a red beam came out and started to take shape. Soon the Pidgey was flying happily around us.

"That-that is amazing!" I laughed for joy, "You will get first prize definitely!"

"Hitch up Phillipe Leaf, I am off to the fair!" my father ran inside to pack things up while I went over to our little barn enclosure.

Phillipe was our Rapidash. It is unusual for people to name Pokemon, but Phillipe wasn't a slave like most people treated and used Pokemon, he was a friend and helper. Very soon, I stood in the front holding Phillipe's reigns.

"Now Phillipe, you make sure Papa gets safely to the fair okay?" he nodded in understanding.

"All set Leaf?" my father came out with a saddle bag that must hold his invention inside. He quickly strapped it onto Phillipe's saddle and hopped on.

"Goodbye, Papa! Good luck!" I waved as he rode off.

"Goodbye Leaf! And take care while I am gone!" he disappeared off the trail. I stood outside alone for a while, just enjoying the breeze. Sighing, I finally turned around and went inside. Might as well read my book.

* * *

I had already been reading for a few hours when I heard a knock on the door. Darn, I was just getting to a really good part!

I peeked through the special eye hole thing my father had also invented. It was Gaston, and he looked like he was dressed up for something special.

"Gaston, what a pleasant... Surprise." I groaned a little after saying that, but he must have not caught it.

"Isn't it though?" he pushed pass me and walked inside, "I'm just full of surprises. You know Leaf, there is not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he stops to look in the mirror and clean his teeth with his tongue. That was very... Unattractive.

"This is the day your dreams come true." oh sure.

"What do you know about my dreams Gaston?" he had slowly come closer, so I put more distance between us by walking over to the table where my book lay open. He took it as an invitation or something and sat in my chair.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." he lifted his muddy shoes and plopped them down onto my book and table. Gross, just gross.

A rustic hunting lodge," one boot was kicked off, "my latest kill roasting on the fire," there went the other, "and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." he wiggled his toes and I smelt a disgusting order come from them. I slipped my book out from under him and wiped it clean. "We will have six or seven." he stood up and looked at me.

"Dogs?" I replied hopefully.

"No, Leaf! Strapping boys, like me!" I slipped the book onto my shelf, but Gaston walked towards me, closing me in.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" he backed me into a corner.

"Let me think..." I nervously looked around for an escape.

He lowered his head down towards mine, I could feel his hot, nasty breath on my face, "You Leaf."

I ducked under his arm quickly, "Gaston... I-i am speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Gaston moved again towards me, moving chairs and other objects out of the way, "Say you'll marry me." he trapped me again, but up against the door this time. This I can work with.

"I'm so very sorry Gaston, I don't deserve you." my hand rubbed against the doorknob, I quickly turned it and yanked it open just as Gaston leaned in. He feel through the door and landed in the mud outside.

I quickly slammed the door, but saw his boots and tossed them out. I heard music - wedding music- playing outside, before it died off. They must have realized that the bride didn't come outside.

I heard talking, but just patiently sat inside hiding, hoping Gaston didn't come back in. After a while, there was no noise outside, so I took a rosk and popped my head out.

"Is he gone?" I asked one of the Torchics that resided on the farm. It nodded. I sighed in relief. I quickly felt hot anger flash through me, "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him?" I grabbed a bucket of feed for the Pokemon.

"Me the wife of that boorish, brainless.." I trailed off in anger and tossed some food. "Me, Madame Gaston! Can't you just see it?" I said to the Torchics and Mareep sarcastically.

"Madame Gaston, his little wife." I kicked the bucket over, scaring the Pokemon.

"Not me! No sir, I guarantee it. I want SO much more than this... Provincial life!" I ran out of the Pokemon pin and out to the hills the opposite direction of town.

I looked out over the valley and forest that lay ahead of me, and couldn't help but burst out, "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!" my shouting voice echoed a little back at me. "I want it more then I can tell." I knelt down in the dandelions and picked one before speaking again a little softer.

"And for once it might be grand, for someone to... Understand... I want so much more then they got planned..." I watched the seeds fly off in the wind, hoping my wish would come true.

I hear the pounding of hooves behind me and when I whirl around I see a bright blaze headed straight towards me.

"Phillipe!" the Rapidash skids to a stop in front of me.

"Where's Papa?" I look at the saddle to see the bag still attached, but no Papa.

Phillipe jerks his head back in the direction Papa and he had left earlier.

"What happened? Oh, we have to find him! Can you take me to him?" I plead. Phillipe nods. I run to the house and toss Papa's invention inside, no need for that right now. I grab a cloak and shut and lock the door behind me before I jump onto Phillipe.

"Take me to him Phillipe!" he takes off quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I know some people might want me to change every character's names to one of Pokemon, but after thinking about it, I just decided to keep them as is, except for Leaf and a few others. I did this because I really don't want to change the characters in Beauty and the Beast, just put a little Pokemon spin on it, if that makes any sense. This is in no offense to anyone, it is just what I feel like doing. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The pathway was dark and shaded. Every once and a while I would hear Pokemon scurrying around us, but Phillipe somehow managed to keep moving through the dark woods. I really had no idea where we were going, but it got colder and colder the further we went.

The trees seemed to suddenly stop and I found myself at the gates of an enormous castle.

"Phillipe, are you sure this is the right place?" he nodded a little. Something howled not far off and Phillipe startled, rushing into the gate.

"Phillipe!" I cried fearfully, "Calm down!" He seemed to be soothed by my voice, so I just started talking to him some nonsense about being just fine and what not. I slipped off his back and pulled open the gates. Phillipe and I walked into the premises of the castle and I shut the gate behind us. Don't want any Pokemon slipping unwantedly into the castle like we were.

At the door, Phillipe refused to go any further. I just walked in alone.

"Hello?" I called, "Is-is anyone there? Papa?" I heard the rustle of movements off to the side, but when I turned nothing was there.

"Hello? Please, I am trying to find my father!" I walked down the breezy hallway.

A light suddenly appeared further ahead of me.

"That's strange." I decided to take my chances and follow it. I heard something that sounded like voices in the direction of the light.

"Hello!" I called out. The light lead me upstairs, as soon as I started to make my way up, the voices stop. I felt like someone, or something was watching me.

"Probably just your imagination Leaf." I laughed to myself. The stairs lead to an open area with what looked like cells.

"Hello?"

"Leaf?" wait, that sounded like..

"Papa?"

"Leaf!" I rushed over to the cell his voice was coming from.

"Papa, what are you... Why are you...?" I couldn't formulate a question.

"You need to leave Leaf!" Leave? "It's not safe here."

"Not safe? What do you mean?" I grabbed one of his hands, "Your hands, they are like ice! Who did this to you?"

"We don't have time for this! You need to leave before-"

_***RRROOOAAARRR***_

I turned around to see a giant shape in the shadows.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" he roared.

"Run Leaf!" my father calls before coughing, the cold must be making him sick.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"I am the master of this castle." he growled.

"I have come for my father. Please, please let him out, can't you tell that he is sick" I pleaded to the darkness.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!"

"But please, he will die... I will do anything!"

"There is nothing you can do, he is my prisoner." my mind raced, trying to formulate a solution to this. My father was much older then me, and I suspected him to be sicker then he was letting on. I was young and not sick, and while I was a only one young woman, I could still do something.

"I-i'll take his place instead."

"Leaf! No!" my father protested, but I made up my mind.

"If I took his place, would you let him go?"

The beast was silent for a moment, "Yes, but you must stay here forever."

Forever? But what about all my dreams of adventure and traveling? There probably aren't any books here even. My father coughed again, sealing my decision. A thought occurred to me though as I looked at an area where the moon's light touched.

"Come into the light." I pointed to the spot. A hairy foot slid forward, and then the rest. A huge beast with horns, large teeth, and strength and bulk stood before me. I gasped and covered my eyes by turning to my father.

"Leaf no! I am old, and have lived my life already. You have so much ahead of you." Before I could speak the beast charged forward and yanked open the cell door. He grabbed my father and dragged him away.

"Wait!" I wasn't ready to be apart from my father, but the beast and my father were gone.

I hadn't gotten to really say goodbye to him! I am never going to see my father again.

The beast returned to the room and I couldn't stop my tears.

"You-you didn't even let me say goodbye!" I sobbed, "I am never going to see him again." The beast was silent as my crying continued, when I stopped I looked up and met his gaze.

"I'll show you to your room." he said gruffly.

"My room?"

"You want to stay up here?" he snarled.

"No."

"Then follow me." he didn't even wait to see if I was following him. I quickly stood up and hurried after him. We walked down the tower stairs and down some more halls. After climbing stairs that lead to the second floor we turned to the east wing of the castle.

"I...I hope you come to... like it here." the beast said awkwardly, "This is your home now and you are free to go anywhere. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" I decided to just stop talking. I looked around at the decour. It was... Creepy. Everything looked scary and tortured, but I guess this is the beast's style. Do beasts have a style?

The beast seemed to be talking to someone, but I couldn't tell who. Finally, he stopped in front of a door.

"If there is anything you need, my servants can attend to you." the beast said in a tender manner that seemed strange. I walked past him into the room.

"You-you will join me for dinner!" he said suddenly, "That is not a request!"

Before I could turn and argue, he slammed the door. The reality of what just happened hit me then. I ran to the bed and collapsed on it sobbing.

* * *

I don't know how long I cried. It felt like hours, but it was probably just about ten to fifteen minutes. Finally, my tears stopped though.

"There now dear, feeling a bit better?" I whirled around at the feminine voice. I looked around the room and found a huge Kangaskhan.

"Wh-who are you?" I tentatively asked it, hoping that I just imagined that I had heard something speaking.

"I am Madame le Grande Bouche." the Kangaskhan said. If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have laughed at her name, for it means Missus of the Big Mouth in French.

"You-you can talk?"

"Why yes, can't everyone?"

"But... You are a Pokemon..."

"Oh, I forgot..."

"You forgot you were a Pokemon?"

"Why yes." she said it as if it was the most reasonable answer she could have said. I just sat on the bed with my mouth wide open. My jaw seemed to have stopped working.

"Well, now that you seem to be a little better, why don't we work on getting you ready for dinner?" she walked over to a giant wardrobe against a wall. "Oh, how about this one! You will look ravishing in it!" she held up a pink dress that was pretty, but I had no plans on wearing it.

"That's very kind of you, but I am not going to dinner."

"But you must!" the Kangaskhan looked at me with a look of terror. Before I could answer back, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mrs. Potts dear. I thought you might like a spot of tea. " the door opened and a cart was pushed into the room... by another Pokemon. Please, don't let this be another talking Pokemon. Please have a woman walk in after and say that the Kangaskhan is some freak Pokemon or whatever.

"Um, thank you." I walked catiously to the cart.

"You're very welcome dear." the Chansey said in a kind elderly voice. I immediately backed up away from her.

"But you... I.. ah." I ran into something.

"Oof, careful." I spun around to find that I had run into the Kangaskhan.

"This is impossible."

"What's impossible?" a little Teddiursa popped out from behind Mrs. Potts.

"Well here we are anyway." Madame de la Grande Bouche said.

"I told you she was pretty Mama." the Teddiursa shyly looked at me and hugged the Chansey's side, well I guess his mother's side.

"All right, now Chip, that'll do." she poured some tea into a cup and handed it to the little bear cub, "Slowly now, don't spill."

Chip walked slowly over to me and handed the cup over. I smiled a little at him, trying to get over my shock, and sipped some tea.

"Thank you Chip." he smiles a little and then a devious glint flashes in his eyes.

"Wanna see a trick?" without waiting for my answer, he jumps on the bed and starts to bounce. Once he feels he is high enough launches off and flips through the air, right at me. I drop the cup, causing it to fall and chip, ironically, and catch him.

"Chip!" his mother scolds. He looks down bashfully.

"Opps, sorry." I laugh then, causing him to look up happily.

"It's all right, no harm done." there is a comfortable silence in the room, until the Kangaskhan remembers something.

"Mrs. Potts! Leaf says she will not go to dinner!"

"But she must! The Master ordered." Master? That means... they are all servants to that awful Beast!

"I don't want to." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Well, I hate to be rude, but I must be off to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Come along Chip, and Leaf." she looked at me sadly, "Don't think of it here as a prison, but a new home. Please do come to dinner."

I am sorry Mrs. Potts, but I don't want to spend anytime with Beast.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?!" I heard the Beast roar. He must have found out the news.

***POUND POUND POUND***

"I thought I told you to come to dinner!" Beast demanded from the other side of the door.

"Um... I am not hungry!" I called out. Maybe he would leave me alone then.

"You will come out or... I'll...I'll.." he thought of a threat, "I'll break the door down!"

"That will only ruin _your_ door." I called out to him.

I heard the murmur of other voices, one of them sounded distinctly like Mrs. Potts. They must be trying to guide the Beast to talk me into coming down by asking kindly or whatever.

"Leaf..." the Beast sounded dejected, "Would you please come down to dinner with me?"

Hmm, let me think about it, "No!"

I could hear Beast stomping and then some more talking. What next? Something about how it "would give him much pleasure"?

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Wow, they aren't very creative. It is like they are reading a manual called "How to Get a Girl to Join a Beast for Dinner."

"No thank you!" I lay back on my bed. Maybe the Beast will give up soon. I hear more talking. Or maybe he won't.

"Will you please join me for dinner? I don't want you to... feel alone here in the castle." I heard the impatience in his voice, by my guess he is about to explode, and one simple word is his fuse.

"NO!" I say it louder and more forceful then before.

"Fine! If you don't eat with me! Then you don't eat at all!" he growled in frustration, "Make sure she does not leave this room."

* * *

A few hours after the Beast stormed off, I decided to slip out and find something in the kitchen to eat.

I slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one stood guard, even though I remember Beast specifically setting someone outside to watch me.

I walked down the halls, wishing I had brought a cloak because the castle was very drafty. I came to a grand staircase. Nothing seemed to be further down the halls, and my best guess of where the kitchen could be was somewhere on the first floor.

"I can't believe it!" a voice I had never heard before exclaimed, "I make an entire multi-course meal and it goes to waste!"

"These things happen." that was Mrs. Potts. I walked towards the sound of their voice until I came to a door. I knocked hesitantly.

"Who's there? Oh, Leaf." Mrs. Potts answered the door and smiled at me, "What brings you down here?"

"Well, I was feeling a bit hungry."

"Absolutely not. You heard the Master." a new bossy voice said from behind me.

"Cogsworth, don't be that way." another voice with an accent said. I turned around to see a Servine and a Pansear.

"Um, hello there. I am Leaf."

"Ah," the Pansear grabbed my hand and bowed, "I am Lumiere. It is such a pleasure to meet such a beauty."

He starts to kiss my hand repeatedly. The other one, Cogsworth, looks angry.

"She should not be out here. The Master said-"

"Ah lighten up Cogsworth, she said she was hungry." Lumiere turned to the Servine.

"Fine, a cup of water and a crust of bread then-"

"No no no, Cogsworth! I am surprised at you." the Pansear looked stern, "The girl is not our prisoner, but our guest! We must make here feel welcomed here. This way mademoiselle."

I followed him to a large dining room. Cogsworth followed as well, but the entire time he dithered and worried, repeatedly saying "Master won't like this."

A chair was pulled out for me at an end of the table.

"Fine," Cogsworth seemed to have finally come to terms with feeding me, "But we need to keep it down! If the Master finds out about this..."

"Of course, of course! But what is a dinner... without music!" Music? Now I was confused. Why did he say music?

"Music!" Cogsworth started to protest, but Lumiere just brushed him off.

As if it was all rehearsed, I was treated to a grand multi-course dinner that came with music, singing and dancing. I got to see many other enchanted Pokemon and they all seemed kind.

Eventually, it was all finished.

"Good job everyone," Cogsworth had gotten into the music even, and now was sending everyone off. He pulled out a pocket watch from who knows where, "Look at the time. It's off to bed for you mademoiselle!"

"But I can't go to bed now!" I said there was something I had figured out during the song, "This is the first time I have ever been in an enchanted castle."

If a Servine could pale, Cogsworth did, "A-an Enchanted Castled?!" he laughed nervously, "Who said anything about an enchanted castle? It was you wasn't? You hot headed ape!"

He pounced on Lumiere, who in turn fought back.

"I figured it out for myself." I interjected, causing the two to immediately stop and look guiltily at each other.

"Would it be possible for me to look around?" I ask tentatively. Cogsworth seems to be the type of person, or Pokemon, that is strict and wants everything under order and control.

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Lumiere walked to the door.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Cogsworth said and then turned to Lumiere, "We can't have her poking in certain places she is not supposed to be."

"I am sure you could tell me everything about this castle." maybe flattery will talk him into moving around the castle.

He blushed, "Why yes. Yes I do."

And that is how I talked someone into giving me one of the most boring and monotone tours I ever imagined. He literally did know every little detail of this castle. Even the time periods of the different styles of art on the walls.

It was sort of interesting, but I could only handle this for so long. We walked through the halls as Cogsworth continued to spout information.

A staircase caught my eyes as we walked passed it. Lumiere and Cogsworth seemed to be avoiding it.

"What's up there?" I stopped in front of the steps and looked up.

"Oh... Uh n-nothing."

"Yes, nothing is up there.."

"Only..."

" Only dusty and very boring things. Nothing of interest."

"Yes, nothing of interest."

"So that's the West Wing." Why else would they be trying to lead me away unless it had something to do with the Beast? "I wonder what he is hiding up there?"

"Hiding? The Master is hiding nothing!" Lumiere laughed nervously. He was hiding something then!

"Then.. It wouldn't be forbidden."

"Perhaps, you would like to see something else. We have some interesting tapestries to see.."

"Maybe later." I started to walk up the steps.

"Uh, we could go see... the library?" Lumiere's questioning voice caught my attention.

"You have a library?" how many books did it have?"

"Yes! We have a library, and it is filled with books!" I stepped off of the stair case, and started to follow them as they started to walk down the hall.

"Yes, lots and lots of books." Lumiere exclaimed and wrapped his arm around Cogsworth as they continued to march down the hallway babbling about books and the library, but I didn't follow.

I started to go up the stairs again. This part of the castle seemed more sinister and evil then anywhere else. Along the hallways, I saw broken furniture and even broken mirrors. I guess the Beast did not want to see himself, not that I didn't blame him.

I came to a giant set of doors. Cautiously I opened them, and walked into the room. It was completely ripped apart and demolished. Nothing didn't have some break or claw mark through it.

A picture on the wall caught my eyes. It was of a young man. I made out spiky auburn hair, but there were claw marks through it. I lifted one of the rips up to see dark viridian eyes. For some reason they stood out to me. Something in the gaze looked strong and like this man could take on anything.

A sudden pink light filled the room. I turned to see a table, unbroken, with a glass container with a floating rose inside. This must be what the Beast was hiding.

I walked up to it and lifted the glass casing. The glow from the rose seemed to hypnotize me. I stretched my arm out to touch it, but suddenly I sensed something rush into the room. Looking up I gasped, it was the Beast.

"What are you doing here?" he growled and charged forward. I quickly backed up into a dresser. With surprising gentleness, he covered the rose once again, and turned on me.

"I-i am sorry." I started to shake when I looked in his dark eyes. He looked like he was about to kill me!

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" he roared.

"I-i am sorry." I repeated.

"Get out!" I started to back away, he swiped at the dresser I was just leaning against. It splintered into tiny pieces. He continued to rampage, but I just turned and ran.

"GET OUT!" he roared again. I didn't want to stay here and see what he would do. I ran out, out of the castle. I didn't even stop to grab my cloak.

"Where are you going?" Lumiere shouted as I ran by.

"I can't stay here any longer, promise or no promise."

"Madam, please don't go!" I didn't listen to Cogsworth's plees.

Phillipe was still in his riding gear. I hopped on his back and charged out of the castle grounds. I was free from the Beast.


End file.
